1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid electrochemical cell system, and more particularly to a hybrid electrochemical cell system including a self powered electrochemical cell based auxiliary device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition use of electrochemical cells as batteries, it is known to use electrochemical cells as various auxiliary devices. These auxiliary devices include, but are not limited to, gas separators and/or pumps, sensors such as voltage sensors, pressure sensors, corrosion sensors, gas sensors, light emitting electrochemical cells, and other electrochemical cells having functionality other than as a power source.
These auxiliary devices typically require a separate power configuration, generally to provide suitable voltage to effectuate operations of the device. Presently, this power scheme requires one or more separate power sources such as a battery or other electrical connection.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a simplified system that shares one or more components of electrochemical cell for providing power (e.g., a battery or fuel cell) and electrochemical cell based auxiliary device, as proposed herein.